


Nervous Flyer

by honggjoongie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not quite smut but a little saucy, Oneshot, Strangers to Lovers, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: “His moments of peace are interrupted by the overhead intercom announcing that their plane will begin boarding soon. He opens his eyes, making sure his carry on bag is ready to go and he’s not leaving anything behind. While he’s waiting for the first group of passengers to be called to get on the plane, something catches his eye a few seats down. There’s a man sitting there with headphones in, glancing down at his phone every once in a while. Soobin’s breath catches at seeing the stranger’s face and appearance. His features are ethereal; he has high, defined cheekbones, sparkling brown eyes, full lips pulled down in a slight pout, and bright blue hair framing it all. He’s wearing blue jeans, brown boots, a plain white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Soobin thinks that’s just unfuckingfair.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Nervous Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know literally 0 about architecture as a career so I’m just pulling this out of my ass, lol. Enjoy!!

The time ticks down as Soobin rushes to the airport, determined not to be late. He’d had a last minute meeting, making him arrive after the time he’d expected. He’s on a business trip in London working with his architecture team on a project, and he’d stayed behind after the rest of them, leaving him to travel back to Seoul by himself. After taking a taxi and doing his best to politely push through the crowds of people bustling around the airport, he finally makes it successfully through security and to his gate, flopping into one of the cheap seats with a tired huff. He’d managed to make it with 15 minutes to spare before the plane is scheduled to depart. He sits back, breathing starting to return to normal, and closes his eyes. It’s been a long, busy, and tiring trip for him, being the head of his team’s current project, and he’s ready to go home and spend time with his dog.

His moments of peace are interrupted by the overhead intercom announcing that their plane will begin boarding soon. He opens his eyes, making sure his carry on bag is ready to go and he’s not leaving anything behind. While he’s waiting for the first group of passengers to be called to get on the plane, something catches his eye a few seats down. There’s a man sitting there with headphones in, glancing down at his phone every once in a while. Soobin’s breath catches at seeing the stranger’s face and appearance. His features are ethereal; he has high, defined cheekbones, sparkling brown eyes, full lips pulled down in a slight pout, and bright blue hair framing it all. He’s wearing blue jeans, brown boots, a plain white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Soobin thinks that’s just unfuckingfair. He finds he can’t look away from the man, not wanting to seem creepy, but unable to stop himself nevertheless. He wants to talk to him, wants to know his story, but unfortunately he knows they’ll most likely get on separate planes and he’ll never see the blue haired man again, seeing as how he’s seated near the adjoining gate. He tries to turn his attention elsewhere. 

He manages this when the intercom announces that the first group can get on the plane, and he watches as they line up and start filing into the long hall leading to the airplane. After a few minutes his focus makes its way back to the beautiful stranger once again, and his eyes widen in surprise when he’s already looking back at him, features unreadable. Soobin can feel a blush bloom at being caught staring, and he’s sure he imagines the slight smirk on the stranger’s lips. He hears that the second group of passengers can start getting on the plane, and he’s surprised yet again when the man stands along with them, joining the line moving towards Soobin’s plane. He’s simultaneously glad that the man and his impeccable features will be on his plane, and worried that his own apparently uncontrollable staring will make the other uncomfortable. He’s been lost in his thoughts, staring into space and seeing nothing, until he notices the man walking into the long hallway. Suddenly the man looks over his shoulder directly at him, for only a second, mouth still turned up in a sly smile, before turning back and walking onto the waiting airplane. This is going to be a long flight. Soon after, his own boarding group is called and he gets in line with the other passengers, having his boarding pass scanned before he walks onto the plane. His palms start to feel sweaty as he thinks about the man sharing the plane with him, and he thinks he must be overreacting.

He makes his way to his assigned seat towards the back of the plane, keeping his eyes trained on the back of the person in front of him, although they’re itching to survey his surroundings for blue hair. After sitting in the seat closest to the window on the right side of the plane and putting his bag under the seat in front of him, he puts his headphones in and gets ready for the short flight to their stop in Germany. He tries to keep his heart rate down, he’s never liked flying, and taking off is always the worst part. As the plane starts taxiing to the runway he feels his breathing become more rapid and shallow. He tries and fails to focus on the music in his headphones, desperate for anything to distract him from the fear currently constricting his lungs. When the plane finally starts taking off, the force of it pushing against Soobin’s chest, he glances up, eyes wandering until he finds the man from before sitting in the seat next to the window on the opposite side of the plane, one row in front of the one Soobin’s in. The man is looking back at him again, head turned towards him slightly, eyes trained on his own. Soobin thinks his pretty features look concerned, and he lets himself indulge the thought that the stranger is worried about him and his obvious struggle at the moment. Locking eyes with the man allows Soobin to breathe a little easier. He focuses on committing every inch of the stranger’s face to memory, and finds it’s easier to ignore the jostling of the plane around him. After allowing himself a few moments to look at the man, he forces his eyes away, noticing the other turning back to face forwards in his seat after he does.

Once the worst is over and the plane is thousands of feet in the air, Soobin manages to calm himself ever so slightly. Seeing as how this flight is a short one, he tries his best to relax, laying his head back and closing his eyes. However, he finds himself more often than not searching out the blue haired man again. He looks at the man’s side profile while he’s facing forward, the slope of his jaw, his flawless skin, pouty lips, the way his bright blue hair falls perfectly over his forehead, silver piercings adorning his ears. He thinks he’s never been so quickly and completely enamored by a complete stranger before. Every once in a while the stranger will look at him in return like the first time, head turned towards him, headphones in, and they’ll lock eyes, usually ending in Soobin blushing and looking away. He now knows he’s not imagining the way the stranger smiles at him when they look at each other, teasing and tempting. He can’t keep the smile off of his own face. He’s been so focused on the man across from him that he doesn’t notice when their flight is nearly over, the plane beginning it’s descent into Germany. He’s not looking forward to the 2 hour layover there, already tired of airports and traveling. And next flight he won’t have a beautiful stranger to play a game of staring tag with.

Once the plane safely lands, (and after he opens his eyes again, having firmly shut them for the duration of the rocky landing), the passengers start to file off of the plane. He glances at the stranger one more time before he leaves, throwing another look back at Soobin before walking off the plane. Soobin follows shortly after, grabbing his bag and walking behind the person he was sitting next to. Once he’s in the airport, he looks around at the people around him, sitting, walking, some running. He sees the direction his next gate is in and works his way over to it, passing by various souvenir shops and restaurants on the way. He quickly grabs a seat near his gate, mentally preparing himself for the long wait until he can finally go home.

“This seat taken?” He’s surprised when someone asks him. He has his response on his tongue until he sees that it’s the blue haired man from before. All sense leaves him. He can’t collect himself enough to get any words out, simply staring at the man in front of him. The stranger tilts his head at him in confusion. 

“O-oh, yeah of course, sorry.” Soobin finally manages to say, doing his best to maintain his composure and hide the raging storm that is his current feelings. The man gives him a heart stopping smile before sitting down next to him, placing his bag on the floor next to him.

“What’s your name?” He asks Soobin pleasantly.

“My name’s Soobin.” Is all he says, not trusting himself to say any more at the moment, but managing a smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you Soobin-ssi. I’m Yeonjun.” The man - Yeonjun - replies, still smiling at him. Yeonjun. Soobin mulls over the name in his head, deciding that the sound of it fits the beauty of the stranger in front of him. However Soobin realizes too late that he’d in fact said his name out loud instead, Yeonjun looking at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Soobin feels his ears turn red and he looks down in embarrassment. He hears Yeonjun chuckle next to him and he looks up to see him smile impossibly wider, and Soobin thinks he dies a little inside.

“Where are you headed Yeonjun-ssi?” Soobin asks him, desperate to change the subject. 

“I’m headed home, to Seoul. I was in London for work, traveling with my dancing company.” Yeonjun explains to him. Soobin finds no issues believing the man in front of him is a professional dancer, if his strong body and long, toned legs are anything to go by. He nods along with Yeonjun’s words, listening to every one intently. 

“Ah,” Soobin starts in return, “I was also in London on a business trip - architecture. I’m going home to Seoul as well.” He finishes.

“So I guess that means we’ll be on the next plane together as well?” Yeonjun asks, and Soobin only nods in response once more, already nervous for spending the next, much longer flight with this gorgeous yet intimidating man.

“Are you hungry? Did you want to get something to eat together?” Yeonjun asks next, and Soobin thanks whoever’s up there that Yeonjun wants to spend more time with him. 

“I would love to Yeonjun-ssi, thank you.” Soobin answers genuinely, only now noticing that his stomach is gurgling loudly. They walk side by side through the airport, looking for somewhere that suits both of their tastes. They decide on a Japanese noodle restaurant that they stumble upon. They quickly find seats and order a bowl of ramen each. 

“So, Soobin-ssi, tell me about yourself.” Yeonjun says to him after they’ve ordered, resting his head on his hands, elbows propped up on the table. Soobin has to concentrate on responding and not simply getting lost in Yeonjun’s adorable face. Soobin tells him about his architecture job, enjoying Yeonjun’s genuine interest, his dog Sean, showing pictures to the other resulting in loud exclamations from him, and he also finds out that he’s younger than Yeonjun.

“Do you have a girlfriend or wife back home?” Yeonjun asks him next, trying to seem  
nonchalant, but Soobin can sense the added importance to his question, Yeonjun eyeing him in anticipation of his answer.

“I uh, no I don’t at the moment.” Yeonjun nods at his reply. “I don’t have a boyfriend either..” Soobin feels bold enough to add, and he doesn’t miss the way this makes Yeonjun’s lips turn up in what seems like a pleased smile. “I do have my best friend though.” Soobin continues. “His name is Beomgyu, I met him at work, he’s in my department. He’s goofy, kind of a brat, really funny, but he’s always there for you.” He finishes, smiling at the thought of his good friend back home.

“He sounds very nice Soobin-ssi.” Yeonjun responds with a smile of his own. They receive their bowls of ramen then, both immediately eating ravenously. 

“What about you Yeonjun-ssi? Tell me about yourself.” Soobin says in between bites. Yeonjun tells him about his years in dance school, that he’d been dancing since he was a kid, and how much he loves it. Soobin thinks he could listen to Yeonjun talk about his passion forever, the way his eyes light up as he talks about the thing he loves to do. He can imagine Yeonjun dancing, body moving with practiced precision, strong muscles rippling underneath loose clothing as he moves gracefully. 

“I would love to see you dance sometime.” Soobin hears himself say before his brain catches up. He tries to stave off another blush, he hadn’t meant to imply that they would have to continue to be friends once their plane lands in Seoul, not wanting to assume that Yeonjun would be interested in that.

“I would love to have you see me dance sometime.” Soobin’s relieved to hear Yeonjun say, and he lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Yeonjun then tells him about his two best friends from school, Taehyun and Huening Kai. 

“Taehyun is incredibly smart, he can be sassy at times, and he takes a while to warm up to you, but once he does he’s the best friend anyone could ask for.” Yeonjun describes. “And Kai is adorable, always kind, genuine, an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on.” Yeonjun smiles while he talks about his friends. 

“Wow, they sound great Yeonjun-ssi.” Soobin says honestly.

“Maybe you could meet them sometime, I think they’d like you.” Yeonjun says next. 

“That sounds really fun, maybe I could bring Beomgyu along too.” Soobin replies, to which Yeonjun enthusiastically agrees. Soobin smiles widely at the older, dimples defined on his cheeks. He can’t believe he’d made a friend at the airport, potentially even three new friends, he’d never imagined this in a million years, but he couldn’t be more grateful. They talk further while they finish their food, sharing details about themselves, and Soobin thoroughly enjoys every minute he spends with Yeonjun, learning about him and sharing about himself in return. Before either of them know it their food is gone and they only have 15 minutes before their plane will begin boarding. 

They quickly pack up their things and make their way back to the gate. After looking at both of their boarding passes, they find out that their seats are right next to each other. Soobin’s heart begins to race at the lucky convenience. He silently reminds himself that he still doesn’t know for sure if Yeonjun is attracted to him in the same way he is, and he doesn’t want to assume anything and end up making him uncomfortable. Once they’re at their gate they wait for their boarding group to be called before filling onto the airplane and finding their seats. There’s another man sitting in the seat closest to the window, already sleeping, and Soobin sits in the middle seat, followed by Yeonjun on the outside. They get settled quickly before the plane starts to head towards the runway. Soobin feels anxiety start clawing its way up his throat the closer they are to taking off.

“Nervous flyer?” Yeonjun asks with a concerned tone. His eyes glance down at Soobins hands, where he hadn’t even realized he has a death grip on the arm rests, knuckles turning white with the effort. 

“Yeah..” Is all Soobin says with a nervous chuckle. The plane picks up speed then, Soobin’s breathing speeding up along with it. He closes his eyes. As the plane begins to leave the ground and Soobin feels the crushing weight against his chest again, something surprises him out of his panic. He opens his eyes and looks down to see that Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s hand in his, letting him squeeze his hand instead of the armrest, fingers intertwined. Yeonjun runs his thumb across Soobin’s knuckles soothingly, and Soobin thinks his heart rate is fast for a whole different reason now. He looks up at Yeonjun with wide eyes to see him smile encouragingly. He does his best to control his breathing, focusing instead on the grounding feeling of Yeonjun’s hand in his. He thinks he could get used to that feeling. 

The plane soon finishes its ascent, reaching its final altitude before flying straight. Normally Soobin would be able to mostly calm himself down by this point, but the pilot had announced that they’ll be having a high amount of turbulence, and Soobin’s mortified to find that they’re right. Every few seconds the plane will shake around him, creating a lump in his throat, and there’s no way he can relax. His breathing remains shallow, and his hands are clammy, his left one still holding onto Yeonjun’s as if his life depends on it. He hopes the other isn’t bothered. Yeonjun has been doing his best to comfort him, offering light small talk as a distraction and squeezing his hand every time the plane quakes. It does help him immensely, and Soobin doesn’t want to think about what he might be like right now if Yeonjun weren’t there. 

At one point there’s a particularly bad patch of turbulence, and Soobin swears the plane is going to crash, sure that that’s not normal. He turns his head, his face ending up against Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun’s other hand comes up to wrap around Soobin’s arm comfortingly. Soobin focuses on his breathing, on the clean, musky scent of the man next to him, the way his hands hold onto him, sturdy yet gentle. As he breathes in Yeonjun’s soothing smell, he can feel himself calm down, his breathing starting to resemble normal. The plane continues to rock underneath him, but Yeonjun grips his hand a little tighter, rubs his arm assuringly, and that’s enough for Soobin. Before he knows it he falls asleep, head resting on Yeonjun’s shoulder, hand still enveloped in the older’s. 

He wakes up some time later, slightly disoriented until he remembers where he is. He notices that Yeonjun still hasn’t let go of his hand, to his delight, and he’s still leaning heavily on Yeonjun’s shoulder, only now Yeonjun moved his other hand from his arm and is running it through Soobin’s hair slowly. Soobin closes his eyes again and savors the feeling. He notices that the plane feels much more steady now. His chest fills with appreciation for the man next to him. He didn’t have to help him when he was scared, didn’t have to go out of his way to comfort him, yet he did, and he comforted Soobin more than he’ll probably ever know. He finally makes himself sit up, taking his head off of Yeonjun’s shoulder, although not removing his hand from his. Yeonjun looks at him, realizing he’s now awake. 

“Thank you for helping me hyung..” he says before he’s able to stop himself, alarmed that he’d let the familiar honorific slip out and worried he’d offended the other. To his relief Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind.

“You’re welcome Soobin-ah.” He replies with a delicate smile, and Soobin finds himself smiling back, cheeks pink with the familiar term Yeonjun uses. Soobin can only stare at Yeonjun, admiring his flawless face, his own lips slightly parted. Yeonjun looks back at him, and Soobin sees him glance down at his lips. They both lean forward. Neither of them breathe.

“Would you like a snack?” A woman’s voice breaks them apart, making them both lean away quickly, blushes forming. They mumble their replies, pointedly not looking at each other, ending up with a bag of peanuts and a cup of water each. They’re finally forced to let go of one another’s hand, to Soobin’s disappointment. Soobin clears his throat awkwardly. They both start to eat their snacks and converse easily, moving on from the uncomfortable situation. Soobin tries to keep his mind from straying to how Yeonjun had looked leaning towards him, eyes on his and lips tempting, how he’d almost gotten to know how they feel against his own, how they taste. He doesn’t think he does a very good job of keeping his mind from straying. However, he enjoys talking to Yeonjun immensely, sharing childhood stories, describing antics with friends while they were in school, and Soobin soaks up every drop of information about Yeonjun. Soobin suddenly realizes that he’d never asked Yeonjun if he has a significant other when he’d been asked, figuring now is as good a time as any to find out.

“So, Yeonjun-hyung, do you have a girlfriend at home?” Soobin asks as politely as he can manage, looking down at his lap, worried about being too transparent. 

“Ah- no, I don’t.” Yeonjun answers. Soobin looks up at him. “And no, I don’t have a boyfriend either.” Yeonjun adds with a smirk. Soobin gulps at his implication, not sure how to respond, his mouth suddenly dry.

“That’s- that’s good to hear.” Soobin replies before his brain can stop him. The cocky look on Yeonjun’s face when he says this drives him insane. His hands itch where they’re sitting in his lap, eager to know how Yeonjun feels under them.

“You know, it’s such a shame that we were interrupted by the flight attendant earlier..” Yeonjun says, feigning innocence. His eyes flick down to Soobin’s lips and back up. Soobin almost chokes when Yeonjun boldly puts his hand on his thigh, gripping slightly. He gasps almost inaudibly, but loud enough for Yeonjun to hear. Yeonjun goes to get up then, and Soobin worries he’d done something wrong to make him leave. 

“What are you doing?” Soobin asks curiously, hoping he hadn’t offended him in some way.

“Why don’t you come find out?” Yeonjun responds, winking at a stunned Soobin before sauntering towards the very back of the plane where the two bathrooms are. Soobin waits for a minute, his heart pounding in his chest. His feet bring him to stand before his head comprehends the movement. He walks to the back of the plane, looking around to make sure no one’s paying attention before slipping into the room he’d seen Yeonjun go into. 

He’s immediately pushed against the bathroom door, the weight of Yeonjun’s body caging him in, toned arms on either side of his head. Yeonjun stares into his eyes, and Soobin can only stare back, the tension palpable. He glances down at Yeonjun’s lips and pulls his lower lip between his teeth in anticipation. 

“Fuck, Soobin-ah, do you even know what you do to me?” Yeonjun says breathily. Soobin decides he can’t wait anymore, grabbing Yeonjun’s jacket and pulling him in, crushing their lips together passionately. Soobin whines at the feeling, the way Yeonjun’s lips ravage his own, messy and perfect. He immediately feels Yeonjun’s tongue in his mouth, searching, tasting, and he meets it with his own. Yeonjun buries his hands in Soobin’s hair, pulling lightly. He loses himself in the feeling of Yeonjun’s thick lips sliding against his, hot and needy. They finally break apart, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck.” Soobin breathes. He lets go of Yeonjun’s jacket to push on his chest, leading him to the closed toilet in the small room. Yeonjun sits down, Soobin immediately following, legs on either side of Yeonjun’s lap, chests pressed together. Yeonjun pulls him into another kiss greedily, one hand tangled in his hair and the other roaming against his back, pushing up his shirt to feel the expanse of smooth skin. He pushes Yeonjun’s jacket off his shoulders, exploring his strong shoulders and back with his hands while he bites Yeonjun’s lower lip, making the older moan.

Yeonjun breaks off the kiss before his lips are on Soobin’s jaw, working down his neck and collarbones. He leaves open mouthed kisses, nipping and sucking at the soft skin, deep reds and purples blooming across his neck and coaxing the most delicious sounds from the younger. Soobin grinds down on Yeonjun’s lap, a gasp leaving his lips at the friction between them. Soobin brings Yeonjun back up for another searing kiss before pulling away and leaning his forehead on Yeonjun’s, looking into his eyes and trying to catch his breath. The desire evident in Yeonjun’s eyes makes him want to never stop what they’re doing, however he thinks that the small airplane bathroom isn’t the best place for them to go any further. Yeonjun isn’t making it any easier though, with the way he’s looking at Soobin and biting his own bottom lip. 

“We should probably go back to our seats.” Soobin says to him, his hands settled against Yeonjun’s strong chest, disappointment obvious in his tone. 

“Damn, I was hoping I’d get to have my way with you right here.” Yeonjun says, his voice deep, nearly making Soobin whine at the thought. Soobin reluctantly gets off of Yeonjun’s lap, taking in the way the man in front of him looks as he stands up as well, not very much room between them in the small bathroom. Yeonjun looks wrecked; hair disheveled, lips swollen, clothes wrinkled, jacket falling off his arms, and Soobin couldn’t be more proud that he’d been the one to do that to the older. He guesses that he doesn’t look much better. One look in the small mirror confirms his suspicions. His hair is tangled, eyes dark, and his neck is covered in dark spots that stand out against his skin. Yeonjun comes up behind him while he’s trying to make himself look somewhat presentable and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck lightly. He doesn’t miss the way Yeonjun looks smug at seeing the marks he’d left on Soobin. 

“You’re beautiful Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun tells him softly. Soobin smiles at his compliment, turning his head to capture Yeonjun’s lips in a gentle kiss. They finally manage to part, doing their best to fix their hair and clothes before leaving the bathroom one at a time. Soobin goes back to his seat first, not missing the few suspicious looks thrown his way, knowing they’re looking at the spots on his neck but still not able to find it in himself to be embarrassed or try to hide them. Yeonjun follows soon after, cocky as ever as he walks back to his seat, unbothered by the knowing looks of a handful of other passengers around him. 

They spend the remainder of the flight with their fingers intertwined. They’re no longer shy about initiating innocent touches, Soobin’s hand grabbing Yeonjun’s arm or Yeonjun’s hand landing on Soobin’s knee. They enjoy each other’s company with the time on the plane they have left, talking and laughing together. More than once Soobin finds his eyes lingering on Yeonjun’s lips, the way they pout when he’s talking, remembering how they’d felt, and it takes all of his willpower to not march him right back into the bathroom and kiss him until he can’t think. He focuses instead on listening to Yeonjun’s stories and sharing his own. Yeonjun makes him so happy, his dimples prominent next to his constant smile, and Yeonjun poking them or squeezing his cheeks periodically makes him smile even wider. 

All too soon it’s announced that they’re going to begin their descent into Seoul. For how much Soobin hates flying and how eager he’d been to get home, he thinks he’s never been more disappointed for a plane to land before. Although Soobin was pretty sure Yeonjun was interested in seeing him again, he’s still relieved when Yeonjun gives him his phone number once they’re off the plane and in the airport. Soobin hugs Yeonjun before they part, thanking him again for helping him when he’d needed it and telling him how much he’d enjoyed their time together. He tucks his face into Yeonjun’s neck, arms wrapped around over his shoulders, Yeonjun gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He breathes in Yeonjun’s comforting and now familiar scent, committing it to memory and hoping it won’t be too long before he gets to see him again. They finally part, each going their separate ways home with promises to call soon. 

After dating for years, they’ll look back on that day with fond smiles on their faces, remembering how they’d first met. And ever since then, as long as Yeonjun’s by his side, Soobin was no longer afraid to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this format is very similar to the last one I wrote, but I hope you still liked it! I’m honestly a sucker for these short cute oneshots. I also hope I wrote the somewhat - smut decently, I’m definitely insecure about that. But I’m going to write a longer story next, so hopefully that’ll be a bit different. Still Yeonbin though, of course, lol. I’ll probably post it chapter by chapter, so look for chapter 1 soon!! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Again, come say hi on Twitter! @choiyeonjunni


End file.
